


Day 10: Overstimulation | Cock Warming

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Asmodeus values consent, Cock Warming, Crying, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Not using the safe word/gesture, Other, Overstimulation, Sort of DubConish, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: A followup to Day 8: Creampie. Ren wakes from their nap, still filled by their God, and earns themself some overstimulation by being a little shit.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Original Changeling Character(s) (Dungeons & Dragons), Asmodeus/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020: Changeling. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948357
Kudos: 18





	Day 10: Overstimulation | Cock Warming

Ren stretched, their toes pointing in their stockings. They nuzzled against what they were laying on, opening their eye and tensing hard when they noticed the clothing. “Oh hi, Sir,” they mumbled, rubbing their face. “I honestly expected you to just chuck me in my room or something,” they said, relaxing slightly.

Asmodeus stroked his fingers through their hair, giving them a surprisingly soft smile. “I quite enjoyed having you on top of me, you’re adorable when you’re fully relaxed, pet.”

Ren buried their face into his shirt, blushing to the tips of their ears. They mumbled into his chest, covering their face with their hands.

“What was that, pet?” he asked, making his cock twitch inside of them. “You know how I feel about you mumbling so I can’t hear you.” He rubbed their back, raking his nails over it every few times he moved his hand.

Ren nodded again, tilting their head to look up at him. They bit their lip while they made eye contact with him, earning themself a raised eyebrow as he waited for them to repeat themself. They looked down then back up at him, giving him one of their awkward smiles. “I said ‘thank you, but I’m not really adorable,” they repeated, their voice still quiet. They shifted to get more comfortable, their breath catching as his cock shifted inside them.

He grabbed them by their sides, lifting them up slightly then dropped them back down, sitting himself up more. “Do you have actual plans, or did you just have some vague sense of needing to check on your group?” he asked, rubbing their sides and bringing goosebumps up all over their skin. He never went fully soft, and being buried most of the way inside them certainly helped with that, so he twitched his cock again.

Ren pushed themself up so they were sitting properly, their pussy squeezing him in response. “I mean, I think I could carve another hour out of my schedule, being a High Priest is important work,” they started, leaning forward and pulling a fistful of his shirt to get him to lean close enough for them to kiss him, “I should be expected to spend some time with my God. Definitely a one on one job.”

He chuckled, raking his nails over their hips and leaving inky swirls again, the kind of marks Ren always asked him to erase after just in case anyone in their party had a day of being both perceptive and intuitive. He placed his hands on their thighs, his fingertips ghosting over their skin and just barely avoiding the fabric of the fishnets. Heat spread with each contact, a tiny sting of pain as more ink followed his fingers movements despite him barely touching them. “Are you planning to just warm your insides, or do you actually want sex, pet?” he asked, smugness dripping off his voice.

Ren stopped fluttering their pussy muscles around him, giving him the same raised brow, slightly amused look he always gave them. “Do you have a preference, ‘Sir’?” they asked, their tone putting a touch of disrespect on the honorific. “I live to serve, my God.”

The heat and prickle of pain intensified for a second, making Ren clench hard as they shivered. “Mind your tone, Serenity,” he chastised them, still sounding a bit amused. He wrapped two fingers and a thumb around their throat, not squeezing but just applying the lightest pressure. “I’ve told you before, I like you vocal and forward, but you’re standing on the line of mouthy.” He squeezed for just a second, making Ren moan quietly and squeeze his cock again, then he slid his hand away, designs pouring from their throat down their front in the same black script.

They grabbed his wrist, clinging to his arm as the heat and sting of the tattoos dissipated. “Fuck, sorry, but you don’t have to stop,” they begged, pulling his hand until it rested on their chest. “You know I like being marked everywhere,” they purred, trying to raise themself up his cock and only managing a few inches before dropping back down again. They threw their head back as he cupped their breast, a familiar style of script embedding into their skin.

He raked his nails down the ink he’d already marked their abdomen with, stopping on their proper mark, the seal of his House displayed on their skin to anyone who looked at their hips, at the skin that peeked out of anything they wore like they wanted every stranger to think about what might be a little lower than that mark. He slid two fingers down, flipping his hand and pressing his palm to the bare skin above their pussy. His fingertips traced over their clit, only giving them a touch of heat rather than pain. Where his palm rested, though, new designs started to spread from, their pale skin crisscrossed by designs that seemed to outline their labia perfectly. They clenched their whole body, their hands on his hips as they struggled to stay sitting up. “Do you need anything, precious?” he asked, still smug as he rubbed their clit quickly, Ren squirming the whole time.

Ren shook their head, struggling to find a good rhythm to bounce up and down on his cock without ruining the angle of his fingers on their clit. They bit their lip, watching him run his free hand over their stocking-clad thigh.

He dragged his fingers up to the top of the stocking, around their hip, and grabbed their ass without ruining the pace of him teasing their clit. He helped them bounce straighter, getting better results for himself as well as getting Ren’s tail to wag like crazy. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, as though the way their back arched and the sounds they were making weren’t enough to assure him.

Ren nodded furiously, their voice getting higher as they felt their pleasure building. “Yes, God, yes Sir,” they babbled, grabbing his wrist again as their back curled forward with the pleasure. If it weren’t for his clothes, their nails probably would’ve stabbed him given how hard they clung to his arm as he brought them to another orgasm.

He didn’t stop his fingers, even when Ren struggled to push his arm back, smirking at them with just a touch of maliciousness under the grin. “Now, now, Serenity, you know you have to be punished when you decide to act up. Take your punishment like a good pet and maybe you’ll actually enjoy it.” He kept going, grabbing their hip to raise and lower them onto his cock. “At least two more, then I’ll consider letting your punishment for forgetting your place served.”

Ren’s eye widened, already shaking hard as he kept teasing them. Their only solace was that they were built to have multiple orgasms, given that they had a vagina at the moment. It was still like sitting clit-first on a live wire, too much intensity, too painful, but still bringing them pleasure despite themself.

He thrust up into them savagely, knowing their body would mold itself around his cock and they craved the pain. “Come on, two more. You can handle that, can’t you?” He let go of their hip to swat their ass hard, cupping it again and using it to force them to ride him. A prick of pain bloomed from their ass cheek, more designs spreading to meet the ones on their front.

They were so close to screaming that their voice caught in their throat, their eye closed tight but filling with tears. They pushed away from him the second their orgasm started, succeeding in getting away from his fingers on their clit for only a second before his hand on their ass slammed them down all the way on his cock. He didn’t stop teasing them, pressing harder and rubbing faster if anything, and the tears started running down their face. “It’s too much, too much, please, I can’t,” they begged, shaking their head rapidly.

He stared at their hands for a few seconds, waiting for them to show a shower of purple sparks or something, anything but their tears and whining to say that they were actually unhappy with what he was doing to them. When he didn’t get that, his smirk returned full force. “Hush now, pet, you know what you need to do and you’re not doing it. I want you to have one more, then I can refill your pussy with my cum and send you on your way. You like being sloppy like that, don’t you, pet? You like feeling my cum leaking out of your holes, especially with other people around, right? You play at being good, but you’re really such a naughty little thing, aren’t you?”

Ren shook their head still, the streak of tears glistening on their face as they struggled away from his fingers on their clit. He swatted their ass occasionally for good measure, making Ren struggle to get up from his lap once or twice. They whined with each hard thrust, too overstimulated to even think.

When their third orgasm finally hit and Asmodeus finally left their clit alone, keeping them pressed down on his dick instead, they sobbed with relief. They babbled thanks to him, getting their tears wiped away by him. He held them tight as they shook against him, finally releasing their ass. “Are you alright, pet?” he asked, wiping the streak of tears away again.

Ren nodded, pushing up onto their elbows. They clamped down as tight as they could, watching his face. “You still have to fill me again, Sir,” they said, wincing as he pushed back in deep. “I’m still real sensitive, though,” they almost whispered, part of them wanting him to go easier on them but the other part wanting him to still pound into them.

He thrust up less roughly than before, his touches on their hips and back gentle and with care rather than sadistic knowing how much Ren loved that when they wanted to cum. He bounced them on his cock, watching their face as they struggled to not act like it was still way too much for them to deal with as his cock rubbed over their g-spot due to its girth.

Ren tweaked their nipples, the idea of another orgasm horrifying but the slow way nipple play fed straight to their genitals was fine, for the moment. They loved taking control of someone’s focus, a hand movement here or a shimmy there, drawing the crowd to look exactly where they wanted, and that definitely applied to sex. Asmodeus kept flicking his eyes between their little breasts and the shiny gold of their nipple studs and their face, twisted with both pleasure and discomfort. “Please, Sir,” they whined, sounding way closer to another orgasm than they were. “Don’t you want to fill me up right now? You think it’s just me liking how it feels when my holes dribble for you, but I know you like it too, knowing people are talking to me as my thighs are getting sticky.” They lifted themself up, slamming back down and arching their back. “Fill me, please, God, I need it!” they begged of him.

If nothing else, Asmodeus did love indulging them. The way their voice broke and their breathing stuttered every time his burning hot cum pumped into them, the way Ren’s eye damn near rolled back in their head, the way they tugged their nipple piercings just a bit more than they had before, they were all things he set aside in his mind, little treasured thoughts. His fingers dug into their hips, probably leaving some gnarly bruises, but neither of them really cared. He didn’t even have to move his hand to pull the new ink from their skin, it blinking out of existence as easily as it had appeared.

Ren blinked slow, accepting his help to stand up. Before they could even turn to look around for their clothes, they blinked and they were back on. “You know, I don’t think that’s what divine power’s meant for,” they teased, a dopey smile on their face as the endorphins pumped through their body.

He reached out, cupping their face before kissing them hard. He kept his hand on their cheek as he pulled back, looking amused. “Yes, and the position of High Priest doesn’t generally include the position of ‘ejaculation receptacle’, and yet…” he trailed off, pointedly looking down at the crotch of their pants with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I also wrote it while half asleep so if there's major grammar errors, I'll fix them eventually.


End file.
